Pressure sensors are utilized in a wide variety of applications, including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications, to sense and/or monitor a pressure. In many applications, the operational environments in which pressure sensors are required to operate with high accuracy and repeatability can be very demanding. There is a need for new and improved pressure sensors and/or pressure sensor enclosures for operating in various environments and in various applications.